Black DemonWhite Fox
by Kaka-she Gladiator
Summary: Somehow, Sebastian has appeared in the world of Naruto, with no sign of his Master. It is not long before he encounters Kakashi and company, and the adventure begins...Yaoi, slight BDSM. Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji
1. Chapter 1

"Where on earth am I?" Sebastian muttered darkly to himself. He was in a forest, but it wasn't one he recognized. And over time, he had been to _many_ forests. Even the air here was different.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, listening intently for his Master's call. If he was here as well, then Ciel would definitely summon him. He waited patiently. A cool breeze blew through the small clearing he was standing in, blowing his hair and tailcoat gently.

Minutes passed, and still he waited, poised like a statue, completely silent and still. After roughly ten minutes he let his eyes open slowly. Ciel wasn't here, where ever here was. That wasn't a good thing. Where was his Master? And how the hell did he get to this place?

Then he caught a faint scent on the wind. His head snapped in the direction of the scent. It was human, and it was quickly approaching his position. He reached up and patted down his jacket, making sure that his silverware was still in place. He nodded to himself in reassurance and began to walk away from the approaching scent. He didn't know if the person was hostile or not, so there was no point in him hanging around. He may as well put some distance between himself and the stranger while he could.

With all the grace and elegance that a demon butler could muster, he strode purposefully across the uneven ground, smoothly ducking under low hanging branches and jumping over fallen trees. He had been walking for several minutes when the person caught up with him.

There was a rustling of leaves above him and a man dropped to the ground in front of him. Sebastian blinked, taking in the man's strange appearance. He had white hair that was spikes sideways, a headband that was pulled over his left eyes with a metal plaque thing in the centre and a mask that covered most of his face. He wore navy pants and shirt, with a green vest on top.

_What a strange looking man_, Sebastian though.

"Who are you?" the man asked, stepping into a defensive position and lowering a hand to a pouch attached to his right thigh.

"I might ask the same thing," Sebastian said with a sneer. "I would also ask you where this place is, but your stance is telling me that you do not trust me."

"What reason do I have to trust you? I have never seen anyone like you before," the man said, still not changing his stance.

"And I you."

The man paused, narrowing his eye. "What do you want here?" he asked steadily.

"Well, at the moment, I am looking for my Master."

"Who is that? Orochimaru?"

"I have no idea who this Orochimaru is. My master is Lord Ciel Phantomhive. I seem to have been separated from him when I arrived here," Sebastian said, smiling and closing his eyes creepily.

"Sorry, but your search for your Master will have to wait. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me," the man said.

"I must decline," Sebastian replied, still smiling. "My Master is my first and only priority."

"Fine then!"

In a flash of green and white, the man was behind him, a kunai knife drawn, hovering above his throat. Sebastian turned his head slightly. _Impressive_. He smirked, flicking his arm down and catching four silver knives between his fingers. With a flick of his wrist he sent the knives flying backwards, forcing the stranger to cartwheel backwards.

Sebastian didn't wait. He charged at full speed away from the man, not wanting to be caught up in a full scale fight. Seconds later, he could hear the man close behind him, but he didn't look back.

"NOW!" he heard the man yell.

Instantly, hundreds of thin wires were pulled taught around him. There were small sheets of paper hanging from the wire, Japanese symbols painted on them. He looked over his shoulder and saw a cigarette falling from the trees, towards one of the papers.

"Damn," he muttered as he saw in slow motion the paper ignite on contact with the cigarette, catching the others and causing a huge explosion.

Kakashi watched the explosion from the minimum safe distance, his hair blown back by the force of the blast. He hopped through the trees and towards the edge of the ring of burning trees.

"Excellent timing Shikamaru," Kakashi said, coming to a stop next to the young man.

"You're the one who thought that putting precautionary traps in the surrounding area might be necessary," the man replied. "And you're the one who sensed him."

"Yeah, I suppose," Kakashi said, looking through the smoke. He raised a finger to his ear and pressed against the intercom. "Okay guys, rendezvous with me and Shikamaru at his post. We got the guy here."

Seconds later he was surrounded by younger shinobi, all of whom were surveying the area below.

"Did you kill him?" Sakura asked nervously.

"I used enough paper bombs to kill Kakashi," said Shikamaru lazily. "It was a pain in the ass setting it all up. He has to be dead."

"Right," said Ino uncertainly.

Seconds later however, there was coughing from the burning area below. Everyone's head snapped downwards. As the smoke cleared, the saw the tall man in the tailcoat, hunched on all fours, his clothes smoldering as he coughed and gagged violently.

"No way," Ino and Sakura breathed together.

"Yamato, keep him down!" Kakashi yelled. Yamato complied, quickly forming hand signs and sending thick roots shooting out of the ground. They wrapped around the stranger and pinned him to the ground.

He grunted as he was unexpectedly slammed into the ground. An animalistic growl escaped his throat as he tensed his muscles and pushed outwards against the roots. To every ones' horror, the wood began to snap under the strain.

"The hell…what is he?" Shikamaru breathed.

"I don't know," Kakashi replied. "I can't detect any form of chakra coming from him at all!"

"No chakra? Then how's he that strong?" Sakura asked shakily.

"Is he using some kind of chakra concealment jutsu?" Sai asked.

"I can't tell," Kakashi growled, growing frustrated. Slowly, he reached towards his face and pulled his headband away from his eye. "No. He's not using any jutsu. If he was, I'd be able to see it." _Unless he knows some way to hide jutsu from the sharingan. What a frightening thought._

"What should we do?" asked Sakura quietly.

No one spoke for several moments. Then Shikamaru squatted down, forming his own hand sign, thinking. Everyone watched him silently until he opened his eyes and stood.

"I have a plan," he said. "Ino," the blonde looked up. "Possess him. That's the best I can think of for now."

"Oh! Right!" she said, looking down at the stranger.

Choji stood behind her and caught her after a few seconds when she went limp. Everyone looked down at the black wearing stranger who didn't move. After a moment, he straightened up, a blank expression on his face. Just as everyone let out a sigh of relief, Ino gagged, coughing and writhing in Choji's arms. Everyone's attention immediately snapped back to the black clad stranger, who hadn't moved, and now wore a terrifyingly calm smile on his face.

Kakashi frowned. He had deflected Ino's attack without any effort. How was that possible? Even the most skilled ninja took a few moments of struggle to break free of that kind of jutsu. He had never encountered anyone like this before. And it scared him.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled, his eyes turning red and the Fox's chakra beginning to bleed through.

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi warned, but it was too late. The boy was gone. Kakashi sighed. He really should have been used to this by now.

Roaring, Naruto sped towards the stranger, a rasengan already forming in his palm. He was on the man in moments, determined to knock him down. When his attack hit, he saw the stranger's eyes widen slightly, but only for a brief moment because then there was a huge dust cloud and Naruto had retreated to a tree branch several feet away.

As the dust began to clear, he saw to his horror that the man was still relatively unharmed, although he was now lying on his back, his head facing the enraged teen. His clothes were battered, almost completely destroyed. At some point, his gloves had been burnt off, and Naruto could see black fingernails and a strange looking tattoo on the back of his left hand.

Baring his teeth, he leapt down from his branch and approached the man, his hand reaching into his pouch, ready to grab a kunai if the man were to attack suddenly. He was a few feet away when he suddenly felt the Nine Tail's consciousness press forward, reaching out towards the man.

Sebastian was getting to the point of boredom. Yes, he had been taken by surprise when he accidently entered that explosive trap, but everything else after that was just too easy. Especially when that girl had tried to possess him. He scoffed at the thought. There was no way a human's mind could ever take control of a demon's.

But when that boy had attacked, he felt something different. Not only that, but his attack had been unlike anything he had ever encountered before, which left him with no knowledge on how to counter it. So he had opted just to let it hit him and see how it went from there. He would have to admit, that was not one of his smartest plans. That attack had proved to be very painful, and he was regretting not dodging it.

He heard a thud from somewhere behind him and he looked up, seeing the teenager walking towards him, upside down because of the angle Sebastian was looking at him from. He tensed his muscled, ready to dodge should another one of those attacks come, but instead he felt another demon's presence pressing against his mind.

His eyes went wide. This demon was powerful, far more powerful than he was in his current condition, and without his Master's order. Although no words were spoken, the other demon's message was clear. Without thinking twice, he spread his arms out, far from his body, and did the same with his legs, so that he was lying spread-eagled on the ground. As the boy got closer, he turned his head to the side, exposing his neck.

The boy stopped above him, a confused look crossing his face.

"You're demon is currently stronger than me," he said calmly. "I submit."


	2. Chapter 2

"You what?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. He could still feel the Nine Tail's consciousness pressing against his mind, but it had receded since talking to the stranger lying in front of him.

"I said I submit," Sebastian repeated. The boy gave him a blank look. Was he a complete idiot? "I mean that I am not going to fight you, and that I am now in your custody," he said with a growl.

"Oh, I get it!" the boy said, his face lighting up at the explanation. "Hey, Kakashi-Sensei! This guy says that he submits!"

"He what?" the white haired man said, having suddenly appeared beside the boy.

Sebastian sighed. Were all these strangely dressed people as stupid as the staff at the Phantomhive Manor? If they were, then he would have a hard time staying in their custody for a long period of time without going completely mad. None the less, he now knew the man's name. That was one positive he had gotten out of this strange encounter. He pulled himself from his thoughts when he saw the white haired man approach him and crouch behind his head, looking down at the supine lying Sebastian.

"What made you become so cooperative all of a sudden?" he asked in a low voice.

"That boy has a demon," Sebastian said, his voice equally low. "And without my Master's command, that demon his stronger than I."

The white haired man – Kakashi – looked down at him for a moment with his one uncovered eye, before moving a hand across Sebastian's face and muttering something. The dark haired demon felt a strange energy flow over him and he closed his eyes.

"Okay guys, he's out. You can come down now," Kakashi said once he was sure that the stranger was out cold. What had he meant when he was talking about the Nine Tail's? It was almost like he was hinting that he himself was a demon. He shot a glance back down at the unconscious stranger. Considering he had no noticeable chakra, him being a demon was a reason behind his strength, but all of the Tailed Beasts had chakra, so in a way that ruled out that theory as well.

He felt the others gather behind him and turned to face them. He would ponder his thoughts later, when they had the stranger secure back in the Leaf Village ready for questioning. Although, Kakashi had a gut feeling that the man truly didn't have any motives against their allies, and was in no way associated with either Orochimaru or the Akatsuki.

"Yamato," he said calmly. "Contain him so that we can carry him back to the village."

"Shouldn't we search him first?" Shikamaru asked, crossing his arms nonchalantly and staring off into the distance.

"Oh, yeah. Sai, search him. He had weapons when I first encountered him. Ino, Sakura, go search for them."

He got three nods, and the two girls disappeared while Sai hurried over to where the stranger was lying. Kakashi frowned. How had he missed the fact that the man needed to be searched for weapons? The man's words must have affected him more than he thought.

"Kakashi, I found something," Sai said, looking over at him, holding up a handful of silverware. "There's a lot more inside his shirt and vest."

"He fights with knives and forks? What kind of guy is he?" Naruto asked, taking a step forward for a better look.

"No idea. He didn't really say much when I confronted him," Kakashi replied thoughtfully. He sighed. Something about this was really bothering him, but he couldn't fathom the reason why. "For now just take all of them so that we can move on."

_How humiliating_, Sebastian thought as he felt a pair of dexterous hands moving around his chest and arms, removing all of his prized tableware and then not bothering to button his disheveled shirt when he was done. _If I ever get the chance, I will give these morons what they deserve._

He felt the person next to him move away and smirked internally. These people did not even realize that he was only pretending to be unconscious. He was however surprised when he felt something rough and solid wrap around his body and legs, binding his arms against his torso and his legs together. He felt somewhat uncomfortable when he was lifted off the ground, but allowed his head to loll backwards so as to keep up his act. He heard Kakashi speak and moments later his head was lifted into a more comfortable, stable position. At least this man was somewhat considerate towards his prisoners.

He felt the presence of the two girls return, heard them have a short conversation and then felt the world around him begin to move. It was an odd sensation, to feel his body moving and yet not see where he was going. Not that it really made any difference to him – he could smell the multitude of differing scents in the air well enough that if he needed to, he could easily find his way back to this place.

It was after dark by the time they reached the walls of the Leaf Village. Kakashi and Yamato were carrying the wood-encased stranger between them, while the others were positioned around them, ready to defend in case of an attack. They had thankfully made the journey without incident, and now all any of them wanted was sleep in their own homes. They had been on a mission for two weeks before encountering the stranger, and had been sleeping on makeshift beds during that time.

To Kakashi's surprise, the Hokage was waiting for them at the gate. Tsunade greeted them with a cold glare, which turned into a frown when she saw the cargo they were carrying with them.

"Who is that?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the stranger.

"We don't know," Kakashi said in reply. "We encountered him on our return. We don't know what his motives are, nor where his alliances lie. All we do know about him is that he is very strong, and has no detectable chakra."

"We'll have him interrogated immediately. I'll send for people to meet you here," Tsunade said, turning away from them and heading back into the village. "And while that's happening, you should all get something to eat, then rest. I'll find you in the morning and tell you how it went."

"Alright!" Naruto said loudly. "I've been dying for some Ramen!"

"All you ever think about is food," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Damn right I do!"

"Quiet you two," Kalashi said sternly, looking back at them over his shoulder. "Don't forget that the rest of the village is sleeping."

Both teenagers apologized to him and he looked away, motioning for Yamato to set the prisoner down while they waited for additional forces to meet them. He glanced down at the unconscious man, studying his face closely. There was something about this man that truly baffled him. Something that made him deeply fear the man, and yet know deep in his gut that he was not someone to fear. Such contradictory thoughts made him frown.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. He was thinking about this way too much. It was not his job to think about this man, but he couldn't draw his mind away. And he hadn't been able to ever since his first encounter with the man. The way he held himself and the way he spoke said volumes about the type of person he was, and yet it explained nothing about him.

"This man is just one walking contradiction," he muttered darkly to himself.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"No, it's nothing. Forget I said anything."

Kakashi was awake before dawn. His sleep had been restless and broken, and he felt stiff and his joints ached, even though he was sleeping in his own bed. He sat on the windowsill, his feet hanging over the edge, not bothering to cover his left eye as he stared over the horizon, watching the sun rise. The only positive thing that the night had produced was ridding him of thoughts of that man he had found.

He heard a knock at his door and turned slightly, furrowing his brow. Who would be visiting him this early? Yawning, he slid off the windowsill and trudged over to the door. He brushed sleep out of his eyes and pulled the door open.

"Why are you here so early?" he growled, seeing who his unwelcome visitor was.

"I came to tell you the status of the man you brought in last night," Tsunade said, ignoring his bad attitude.

"And it couldn't wait?"

"You were already awake, weren't you?" She received a growl in response, and continued. "The interrogation team discovered nothing of interest, so he was cleared and released."

"Wonderful. I'm going back to bed," he said, moving to swing the door shut, but a gloved hand shot out and pulled it back open.

"However," Tsunade said, continuing as though nothing had happened. "He has decided to stay in the village, but has nowhere to stay."

"And…?"

Tsunade stepped back, and the man appeared behind her, standing tall and smiling with his eyes closed. His suit, which had been almost completely destroyed the last time he had seen it was in perfect condition. He bowed slightly and looked up at him, opening his eyes to reveal deep crimson.

"Good morning sir," he said.

"What's this?" Kakashi said darkly, glaring at Tsunade.

"Well, since you brought him here, and he has no place to stay, I thought he could live with you for the time being," the Hokage said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

"But-."

"There will be no argument. He is staying with you. Enjoy the rest of your day," and with that she turned on her heel and left. Kakashi stared after her, completely dumbfounded. What had just happened?

"Is there anything I can do to be of assistance?" the man asked, drawing Kakashi's attention back to him.

"Uh…your name?" he asked awkwardly. _Why did Tsunade think this was a good idea?_

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, sir. I am at your service," he said with another bow.

"Right…uh…look, I'm a bit confused by all this at the moment, not to mention I'm dead tired, so you just sit…somewhere while I try and get some rest," Kakashi said, gesturing at the room in general, before turning and walking back to his room.

_What an odd fellow,_ Sebastian thought dryly, watching the white haired man lumber into a room and slam the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow at the action. _Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot_.

Sighing, he glanced around the room and his nose wrinkled in disgust. It appeared that some time had passed since someone was last here. The room was a complete mess, and it smelt of dust and damp. Glancing around, he saw that a thick layer of dust had built up on most of the surfaces, and the rest of the room was also something filthy.

"Well," he said darkly to himself. "I might as make myself useful while he is otherwise occupied."

Noon had come and gone by the time Kakashi dragged himself out of bed, feeling far more refreshed than the last time he had woken. He stretched his back, cracking joints and groaning gratefully. His stomach growled and he glanced down. He hadn't had a chance to eat when he had gotten home last night; he was too tired to do anything but fall into his bed.

He stood, stretching again to loosen his muscles further before walking to the door and stepping out of the room. When he saw the main room of his apartment, he blinked and closed the door again. He waited a few seconds before opening the door again, but he was still looking at the same room.

"Why is my house suddenly clean?" he muttered, glancing around.

"Ah, you're awake," he looked around to room and saw the dark haired man standing at his table. "I have prepared your meal, and I took the liberty of tidying the quarters while you were resting."

"Right," Kakashi said slowly, stepping into the room slowly and walking over to the table.

Sebastian smiled at him and pulled out a chair, indicating for him to sit. Kakashi did so and looked at the plate in front of him. There was an omelet and three neatly wrapped rice balls alongside a tall glass of orange juice.

"Where did you get all this?" he asked slowly, looking up at Sebastian.

"Lady Tsunade brought it around earlier while you were resting," he said, looking down at him. A small frown crossed his face and he leaned in, studying Kakashi's face.

"What?" he asked, leaning black slightly.

"That eye of yours is quite intriguing. I must say it is quite…beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Kakashi to become used to the shadowy presence of Sebastian that followed closely behind him wherever he went. Before he realized it, the dark haired man had been living with him for close to a fortnight, and he was starting to realize that he liked having the quiet man around. He was a brilliant cook, and he seemed to have taken the making of all meals upon himself which gave Kakashi time to do as he wanted. Tsunade had informed him that while they were working out what to do with Sebastian, he and his team would be sent on no missions so that they could keep an eye on him.

While Kakashi was relishing all the free time he now possessed, Naruto was not nearly as pleased. He had repeatedly, admitted loudly that he was _bored_. He wanted to go on a mission but was instead stuck at home with nothing to do. No one else seemed to care but him, so his complaints went mostly unnoticed, although he seemed to be determined to voice his opinion very loudly to Kakashi whenever they crossed paths in the streets.

Because of this, Kakashi had decided to avoid the places where the teen tended to be found in. Instead, he opted to spend his time sitting on top of the cliff that displayed the faces of the rulers of the Leaf Village, a copy of Make Out Paradise accompanying him. Of course Sebastian went with him, standing a few feet behind him, making sure that he blocked out the sun with his shadow so that Kakashi could read with ease. Recently he even began to bring tea and a bento when he knew that they would be out on the cliff for most of the day.

The food was definitely the best part of having Sebastian around. He was hands down the best cook that Kakashi had ever encountered and it was very refreshing to have breakfast waiting for him on the table when he woke up. He was fully aware that he shouldn't get used to this luxury because he knew that Sebastian would not be staying with him forever. None the less, he would miss it.

But, even though he was beginning to like the man somewhat, there was still that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn't seem to shake off. It made him feel that although he wanted to, he wound never, and _should_ never, never trust the man. The feeling was disconcerting and made him feel uneasy, and almost ill when the feeling grew stronger.

As he thought about this, the feeling grew and he frowned, lowering his book and looking out over the village that was spread below him. Unease settled in his stomach and he swallowed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to will the feeling away. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he jumped away, snapping his head around to see who it was. Sebastian stared back at him, a slightly confused look on his face. Blinking, he lowered his hand and straightened up, still looking at him.

"Mr. Hatake, is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah…no…I uh…" Kakashi said, shaking his head and rubbing his face awkwardly. "No…I feel kinda odd…sorry."

"Hmm…" a gloved hand pressed against his forehead, making him jump. "Well, you don't have a temperature. Perhaps you are just feeling hungry."

"Yeah…maybe. How can you check my temperature if you don't take off your gloves?" he asked with a frown.

"I am a very capable person sir," the raven haired man replied with a smile. "I shall get your lunch. Please excuse me for a few moments."

Kakashi waved half-heartedly as the man turned on his heel and walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. He supposed that the reason for Sebastian's strength, speed and heightened senses was due to the fact that he may very well be a demon. Whether or not that was true remained to be seen. That was another thing that bothered him about Sebastian – he was incredibly secretive. There was very little that Kakashi actually knew about the man, aside from the fact that he had been separated from the person he called Master, and that he had no affiliation with any of the groups involved in the up and coming war. Although, he did seem to have a strange fascination with the white haired man.

It wasn't something that he noticed often, but he had seen it happen more than once. He assumed that it was because Sebastian was such a sly individual that he hadn't noticed more often. Sometimes Kakashi saw him watching him out of the corner of his eye. Or, more specifically, he was staring at Kakashi's left eye, even when it was covered. It would have been unnerving, but there was something in his gaze that wasn't in any way intimidating or threatening. His eyes seemed to reflect the words he said when he first commented on his sharingan. That it was beautiful.

Not once had Kakashi thought that the eye he had been given was beautiful. All it was to him was a painful reminder that he was unable to protect someone he called a friend at a time when he didn't believe in friendship. That he had failed to keep someone he actually cared about safe. He clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists, his book sliding off his knee and hitting the rock beneath him with a clatter. He hated when these painful memories came to surface, because they brought with them other memories that he would prefer not to think about. But it made no difference. He could already feel the nauseous coil collecting in his stomach and tears surfacing at the corners of his eyes.

Bringing his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his legs and let his head fall onto his knees. He screwed his eyes shut, confining himself in darkness, trying to will the tears away, but they refused. The harder he tried to get the tears to go away, the harder it was to stop them falling until eventually he could feel the warm, wet trails sliding down his cheeks and gathering on his mask, dampening the fabric and making his breathing difficult. Still, he refused to pull the fabric away, instead hugging his legs tighter and trying to ignore the memories that were filling his mid.

It had been so long since this had happened. He thought that he had finally gotten past this, these stupid break downs. Whenever they occurred, his body and mind locked up and all he could do was to wait until the memory decided the face into the recesses of his mind. Sometimes it took a few minutes, but there were times when he had been unable to leave his apartment for days. No one knew about this part of him, the broken, defeated side that he hid from everyone, from all the prying eyes that would otherwise have him ridiculed.

"Mr. Hatake?"

Kakashi froze, his eyes suddenly wide open. When had Sebastian gotten back? More importantly, how long had he been there. Slowly, due to the fact that his joints were still stiff and locked up, he released his knees and straightened his back, but didn't raise his head. Even though he was aware that Sebastian probably knew he was crying, he wanted to salvage some of his pride before his entire being was crushed under the weight of his internal suffering.

"Yes?" he said in a very low voice. He was afraid that if he spoke too loudly his voice would crack.

"Is everything alright?"

That question again. It was the same one he had asked only a little while earlier. Was the man incapable of coming up with any other phrase to ask someone if they were okay? Better yet, why not just ask what's wrong when it's fairly obvious everything is _not_ alright.

"Yes, Sebastian. Everything is fine," he said in a dull, unconvincing tone, staring off into the distance past the village below him. He didn't want to have this conversation with anyone at any point in his life. He didn't know if he would be able to live through it.

Ignoring the fact that Sebastian was still standing behind him, Kakashi slowly clambered to his feet, tucked his book inside his shirt and stomped off, shoving his hands into his pockets. There was no way he was going to stay there and allow himself to wallow in his grief. He needed to escape before his memories consumed him and he became self-destructive. That wouldn't end well, for both himself and the people around him. And he wasn't really the type to cause suffering for others. Not intentionally at least.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person behind him until the felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and spin him around roughly. He cried out at the sudden motion, but the sound was cut off when another hand wrapped around his throat. There was a sudden rush of air around him and moments later he had his back shoved harshly against a tree trunk, held there by the hand on his neck. He gagged at the lack of air and tried to pry the fingers away, but the grip tightened, warning him and he let himself go limp. Seconds later he had a hand in the pouch on his thigh and had thrown a kunai at the man in black who had him pinned down.

"Mr. Hatake, please refrain from trying to injure me. You are doing nothing more than wasting energy," Sebastian said coldly, not caring at all that he had a knife buried inch deep in his shoulder.

Kakashi gritted his teeth and lashed out regardless, trying to land a solid kick or a punch, but the raven haired man seemed completely unfazed by every attack he tried to land. Without a single hint of effort, Sebastian reached up with his other hand and pressed a slim finger against a spot behind the white haired man's ear. Gagging, his body stiffened and a tingling sensation crawled through his body, making his limbs go numb. He tried to move, to attack again, but his hands had fallen uselessly by his sides.

"What the hell?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes at Sebastian as the man effortlessly pulled the kunai out of his shoulder.

"Will you please allow me to voice my opinion, Mr. Hatake? Without interrupting me this time?" Sebastian said calmly, tossing the bloody knife into the trees.

"Get your hand off me and I'll consider it," Kakashi spat angrily.

"Very well." Sebastian grabbed his shoulder and removed his hand from Kakashi's throat. With his other hand now free, he grabbed the other shoulder and gently lowered him to the ground. He then took a step back and smiled down at the temporarily paralyzed man. "Is this more to your liking?"

"Stop being a patronizing ass and just say what you want to say. It's not like I can stop you at the moment," the white haired man growled, glaring at the man in black.

"You make a valid point. Very well then, I shall speak my mind," Sebastian bent at the waist so that he was looking Kakashi in the eye. Any calm that had been in his face before was long gone, replaced instead with a cold, penetrating stare. "Someone hurt you terribly and you don't know how to get past it."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "What?" he breathed.

"You have been broken and are unable to put yourself back together. Because of that you hide your true feelings from your friends and allies and don't allow yourself to completely trust them," Sebastian continued, completely ignoring the fact that Kakashi had interrupted him. "You feel resentful because of what this person did to you-."

"Stop it," Kakashi whispered, unable to raise his voice above a hushed tone.

"-but at the same time you can't allow yourself to hate them because you can't bear to admit to yourself-."

"Stop it," Kakashi repeated, his voice shaking.

"-because you can't ignore the feelings that have buried themselves deep inside your being because they are the only thing that is giving you any will to continue on with a pointless mission to bring them back. In other words -."

"Please don't," his voice was barely audible now.

"You are still in love with the very person that broke your heart and crushed your being," Sebastian finished in a whisper, his eyes narrowed and a slight smirk on his lips.

"…How could you know that?" Kakashi breathed, his face lowered, staring at Sebastian's pristine leather shoes. The tears were back, and now it was because there was absolutely no escaping the barrage of images that came flooding into his mind.

"Because simple one hell of a butler."

"That's not a real reason. Being a butler doesn't mean that you automatically know a person's secrets," he said, feeling the tears sliding down his cheeks, not even bothering to attempt to cease the flow.

"But I am different, Mr. Hatake," Sebastian said softly, raising a gloved hand to wipe the tears away. "I can find out a man's deepest, darkest secrets in the blink of an eye. So there is no reason for you to feel ashamed because one person knows."

"…"

"Pardon?"

"…but there is…" Kakashi whispered.

"For what possible reason?"

"…it was a man…"

Sebastian frowned. "I don't understand what that has to do with anything?"

"I was in love with a man, and I believed that he loved me back with all his heart. But then he killed almost his entire family and left without saying a thing, taking my heart with him and crushing it into oblivion before throwing me feelings back at my face," Kakashi growled, lifting his head and glaring at Sebastian with tear stained, swollen red eyes. "So yes, I have trust issues. Sorry if that's such a big problem but I don't really give a shit about the thoughts of a man who basically waltzed into my home and has taken over a good portion of my life away from me. So you can just take your self-serving opinion and shove it down your fucking throat you moronic stuck-up asshole."

Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds, then smiled rather warmly. "So you do still have some spark of life left in you. Very good."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "What? What the hell does that mean?" he demanded.

"Only that I knew all along that all you really needed was to actually tell someone what was torturing you for you. By doing that if lifts the weight of your internal burden. It may not be lifted entirely, but the weight is reduced none the less. Look at yourself. Do you feel better now that you've admitted it?" Sebastian asked, straightening up and taking a step back.

"I…yes…actually…" Sebastian said slowly, realizing that Sebastian's words were indeed true. "But that doesn't mean I appreciate the way you went about it!" he growled, glaring at the smiling raven haired man.

"I would expect no less from a man like you."

"Well…whatever. Can you get me to move again?" Kakashi asked, looking up at Sebastian.

"Of course not."

"Huh? Why the hell not?" Kakashi growled, trying to move but instead just making himself fall sideways.

"Because voicing your troubles aloud is only half of the solution. And for the second part I would prefer it if you were immobile for the beginning."

"What are you talking about?"

Sebastian smiled and then he was suddenly millimeters away from Kakashi's face. "What I mean is that you may have admitted it, but that is not enough for your mind and body to forget the affection that it so craves from the one who destroyed you." He paused for a moment before reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Kakashi's waist and lifting him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Ah, you do remind me of my young Master at times Mr. Hatake," Sebastian said, turning on his heel and making his way out of the forest, an immobile Kakashi slung over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you planning?" Kakashi growled, trying in vain to move again.

"Only something that I believe will help you forget. It is the only comfort I can offer I'm afraid. I hope I do not dissatisfy you."

"Wait…you mean…" Kakashi swallowed. "Are you talking about…sex?"

"Indeed I am, Mr. Hatake. And trust me, I am not one to disappoint."


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi felt very vulnerable as he struggled to break free from Sebastian's grip the moment he was able to move again. The man was terrifyingly strong, and one would not assume that by looking at him he could easily overpower someone like Kakashi. He squirmed around on Sebastian's shoulder, punching and kicking as well as he was able, yet even his strong blows did nothing to deter the dark haired man. Even when he received a knee to the face, causing his nose to break and blood to fall down his chin he continued walking purposefully onward. Kakashi tried vainly to reach around to get a kunai out of the pouch on his thigh, but Sebastian smirked and tore it off before he had the chance.

"Now now, you will now be needing that," Sebastian said, tucking the pouch into his jacket and tightening his grip around the ninja.

"Let me go!" Kakashi yelled, pounding his fists into Sebastian's back. "I don't want this you bastard!"

"Oh but I think you do," Sebastian said, stopping suddenly and pulling Kakashi off his shoulders to hold him in front of his face. His deep crimson eyes betrayed no emotion and Kakashi swallowed nervously. "You have wanted someone to help you get over your pain, yet you could find no one that seemed to be able to help you. I am offering a chance to give you what you desire, to escape, if only for a moment. Do you not want that?"

"I…" Kakashi didn't know how to answer. He didn't know what to think. How had this man seen through the façade he had been putting up for years? When he didn't finish his answer, Sebastian simply smiled pulled the white haired man close to his chest, wrapping both arms around him tightly.

"Hold on," he whispered, his breath against Kakashi's ear sending chills down the ninja's spine. Seconds later there was a rush of wind, a moment of darkness and then they were inside Kakashi's apartment. The ninja felt dizzy for a moment and stumbled backwards, only to be caught by strong, slender arms. He heard Sebastian chuckle close to his face and he turned to see that the dark haired man was only inches away. His breath caught in his throat. The man was hypnotizing. Maybe he did want this, but he didn't want to acknowledge it before now.

Unable to tear his eyes away from the intoxicating crimson eyes, he allowed the dark haired man to guide him backwards into another room. A few seconds later he felt the soft mattress of his bed behind his knees and fell back onto the soft surface. Sebastian crawled on top of him, a raised hand hovering over Kakashi's face, gloved fingers slowly reaching down to trace the edge of the ninja's mask. He leaned down closer until their noses were almost touching and Sebastian smirked.

"Can you do anything to prevent sound from escaping this room, and to stop people from getting in?" he asked in a low voice.

Kakashi nodded and lifted his hands between their bodies, forming quick hand signs to set up barriers around his apartment. When he was sure that the barriers would hold he allowed his hands to fall back by his sides and Sebastian moved his hand closer, reaching one slender finger under the headband that was covering his left eye. The smirk turned into a gentle smile and Sebastian leaned in close, brushing the tip of his nose along Kakashi's eyebrow. At the same time another finger slowly pulled the mask away from his face, a thumb around tracing his top lip and following around to gently tug on the bottom one. The raven haired man moved his face lower, nose barely brushing against Kakashi's cheek until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Kakashi sighed, his tense shoulders slowly relaxing as he felt a tongue slide along his lips, trying to push its way through his lips. He complied, allowing Sebastian's tongue to run along his teeth and map out the inside of his mouth gently, almost lovingly. How long had it been since he had done this with someone? Since he felt loved? He felt his eyes slide shut when a hand caressed his cheek, while the other rubbed circles on his hip. His own hands reached up to wind his fingers through the thick black hair above him and pull him closer as his own tongue joined in the game, forcing its way into Sebastian's mouth. It wasn't long before the gentle kiss had become a heated battle for dominance. Kakashi wasn't the one who usually submitted during sex, and from the ferocity of the kiss, neither was Sebastian.

A predatory growl rumbled through the raven's throat when the other bit down on his tongue. In retaliation, his fingers dug into Kakashi's shoulder making him flinch and gasp. Pleased with his reaction Sebastian pulled away, happy to see that his partner was glaring at him for stopping. As he opened his mouth to speak, hands wrapped around Kakashi's arms and shoved him further up the bed. Moments later his shirt was being pulled away and teeth had clamped down almost painfully on his hip. Groaning, Kakashi grabbed his collar and pulled him up to eye level, tearing at the buttons that kept his pristine white shirt closed.

"Wait," Sebastian said huskily, grabbing his wrists to stop his movements.

"But then it's not fair," Kakashi said softly, his fingers still trying to reach out and untie the buttons in front of him.

"Yes, I understand, but I'm afraid that I do not want you to ruin my shirt. It is the only one I have here after all," the dark haired man replied with a smirk.

"I can do it gently," the ninja said, stretching his neck upwards so that he was able to reach Sebastian's chin with his lips.

"Then by all means…" Sebastian chuckled letting go of Kakashi's wrists and watching him nimbly pry open the buttons on his jacket and shirt, pausing when he reached the tie. He stared at it for a few seconds before carefully pulling the knot undone and letting the black strip of fabric fall open as he opened the last button. Smirking happily he moved forward and kissed the now exposed skin in front of him, sucking on the adam's apple as Sebastian shrugged off his clothes and began caressing the toned body below him.

Again they started gently, but it wasn't long before it was once again a battle for dominance, with Kakashi reversing their position so that he was straddling the dark haired man's hips. He had a tight grip on Sebastian's shoulders, pushing him hard into the mattress. At the same time, hands that were now ungloved grabbed his thighs and pulled him further up his hips, causing their growing arousals to rub against each other and making them both moan. Licking his lips in an almost seductive manner, the dark haired man pulled his partner down and latched his mouth onto one of Kakashi's nipples.

A hiss passed through his lips at the sudden heat on his chest. He wound one of his hands through the thick, silky black hair below him and reached the other hand down between them to grope Sebastian through his trousers. The man growled at the sudden feeling, clamping his teeth down on the hardening flesh in his mouth. Kakashi gasped, his eyes snapping open. He sent a glare down at Sebastian, who looked back up at him with a grin. Without pausing for Kakashi to have time to berate him, Sebastian kissed his way across the pale chest and latched onto the other nipple, sucking hard and making Kakashi moan.

In retaliation the white haired man gripped Sebastian's arousal with both hands and pulled. He growled again, more loudly, and pulled away from Kakashi's chest, moving instead to bite painfully hard at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Kakashi growled, grabbing his hair and trying to pull him away. Sebastian ignored him and dug his teeth in further into the ninja's flesh, hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. He drew back slightly, running his tongue over the wound.

"Don't tease me," he said coldly, licking off the blood that was running down his chin. "If you continue, I _will_ break you."

"Fine."

Sebastian blinked and lay back against the pillows below him. "What was that?"

"Do it. Break me. Make me feel something different," Kakashi leaned down towards him, pressing their forehead together. "Anything but the loneliness."

Frowning slightly, Sebastian placed one hand on each of Kakashi's cheeks and pulled him away slightly so that they were looking each other in the eye. "If I do that, you will likely be in much pain before you receive any pleasure. Are you sure you want that?"

"I don't care," Kakashi said quietly, backing up his words by rolling his hips down and grinding their erections together.

Narrowing his eyes, the dark haired man raised his head so that his breath ghosted along the shell of Kakashi's ear, making him shudder. "Very well then."

In an instant Kakashi was once again underneath the other man, the palm of his hand pressing into Kakashi's throat while his fingers dug into his chin, so that his head was angled upwards painfully. Not only that, but it reduced the amount of air that the ninja could take in, soon making his vision go black around the edges. At the same time Sebastian tore away Kakashi's pants and forced his legs open with his knees.

Using part of the shredded trousers as a rope Sebastian removed his hand from the ninja's throat, allowing him to gasp in some needed air, and grabbed his wrists, jerking them above his head and tying his wrists to the headboard. He moved down the ninja's body and grabbed one of his legs, pushing his knee up to his chest. Using the rest of the destroyed trousers he tied Kakashi's ankle to the top of his thigh, putting him in an awkward and uncomfortable position. As a finishing touch, he picked up his tie from where it had been left on the bed and covered the white haired man's eyes, securing the fabric tightly behind his head.

Sebastian stepped back off the bed looking down at his handiwork. His eyes raked up and down the still body lying in front of him, and eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. Even though he couldn't see properly, his sharingan still enabled him some sight, the feel of Sebastian's on him gaze was unnerving for Kakashi, who felt increasingly vulnerable the longer Sebastian stood there staring at him. After a while Sebastian nodded to himself and lowered his hands to his belt. Dexterous fingers undid the shiny black belt at a pace that was too slow to be considered casual. He pulled the leather free from each loop in his trousers at an agonizing pace. Once it was free, he didn't move to take off his pants. Instead, he stepped forward, pushing his knee down on the mattress between Kakashi's legs, leaning over him with the belt in his hands.

"This should give you incentive to keep quiet," he said in a voice that almost sounded like a purr. Kakashi understood his words moments later when he felt the cool leather wrap around his throat, the metal loop resting on the middle of his throat. He fought the urge to swallow as he felt the leather tighten slightly.

The ninja felt Sebastian move back, the heat of his knee disappearing from between his legs. His eyes looked around underneath the blindfold, not seeing anything and his eyelashes scratching the smooth fabric slightly. The rustling of fabric caught his hears and his eyes swiveled towards the sound. He'd had sex with a blindfold before and he easily recognized it as the sound of someone taking their pants off. The heat already pooling in his groin rose at the sound, making him shudder. It had been far too long for him to be getting so completely aroused by something as simple as the sound of someone getting naked.

Kakashi heard the discarded pants being thrown into a corner and soft footsteps slowly coming towards him. His heart rate sped up with the anticipation of whatever might be coming. A single finger gently touched his shoulder, tracing the line of his muscle around to his collar bone before following that across his chest. The ghostly touch made Kakashi shiver, more so when a second finger joined the first, both tracing invisible lines on his body, moving out in different directions to cover his entire chest. A gasp escaped him when one of those fingers traced the line that lead from his hips to his groin, but the fingers were removed at the sound.

"Now, that won't do," Sebastian murmured, his voice suddenly close to his ear making his jump. "I said to keep quiet." With that, the belt around his neck suddenly tightened, cutting off his air supply completely. The sudden pressure around his throat made Kakashi gag momentarily before a finger pressed against his lips, shushing him. As much as his both his mind and body were telling him to struggle and fight for breath, he forced himself to keep still and not make a sound. The belt tightened further for a moment, then slowly loosened. Not wanting to be punished again, Kakashi took deep, silent breaths so get the oxygen he needed back into his system.

"Good boy," Sebastian said, leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on the white haired man's forehead. "I'll give you a reward, for being so obedient. What do you say?"

"Thank you," Kakashi moaned, feeling hot breath on his face.

"And?" Sebastian asked, drawing out the word in a way that made him sound as though he were talking to a child.

"Thank you…Master," Kakashi said. Moments later he felt cool fingers brush the inside of his thigh. It was all he could do not to moan.

"Yes, that's right. In this space, I'm the Master, and therefore you must treat me accordingly." The mattress on either side of Kakashi's shoulders dipped and he felt fingers wind their way into his hair. "If you bite, you will suffer."

Before he even had a chance to think about what the raven haired man meant, Sebastian's other hand forced his mouth open and he felt the other's manhood sliding between his lips. The sudden advance surprised Kakashi, but he took it into stride, trying to remember how he used to do this in the past. As it turned out, Sebastian wanted to stay in control of what was happening, because soon both hands were in his hair and guiding his movements. After a while Kakashi took initiative and let his teeth graze the heated flesh in his mouth. The man above him groaned and pushed him further down on himself. The ninja fought the urge to gag as the tip of Sebastian's member hit the back of his throat, but he breathed through his nose and relaxed the muscles in his throat. He let his tongue caress the underside of the erection in his mouth as Sebastian drew him away, shoving himself back in moments later.

Sebastian pulled him away after a few more minutes of pleasuring himself in the ninja's mouth, allowing him to get his breath back as he slid further down the bed. He positioned himself between Kakashi's legs, looking up at him before he continued. The ninja's cheeks were flushed and his lips were wet and swollen from giving him oral moments before. Smiling, he grabbed the underside of Kakashi's unbound knee and lifted it over his shoulder, pushing his other leg outwards at what had to be a painful angle. The white haired man's control was amazing; he could see the lingering image of pain on his face, yet he made no sound. Before he continued, Sebastian leaned over Kakashi's body to kiss his fiercely, enjoying be able to taste himself of the ninja's tongue.

He pulled away again, grabbing Kakashi's hips and pulling him up to his chest. Kakashi had to be in a lot of pain at this point; by now he was resting on the back of his neck and top of his shoulders. Sebastian was quite comfortable on his knees, enjoying the view he was presented with. The ninja's privates were in full view as his legs were forcibly spread from the angle his body was at. Smirking, he decided to torture his prisoner further and lowered his head to lick at Kakashi's entrance.

A broken moan slipped from Kakashi's lips – he couldn't help himself. His entire body was hot from the multiple sensations he was being presented with. He wasn't expecting the suddenly sharp nails raking along his stomach as punishment for breaking the silence in the room. But at this point he didn't care if he received pain for making noise. He was far too aroused and was more than willing to accept some pain because of it. When Sebastian's tongue wormed its way inside him he let out a guttural groan, and hissed in pain seconds later when the nails scraped along his arm. Feeling warmth run down from the scratches he knew that blood had been drawn, but that just made the experience more arousing.

Thinking that he had pleasured his partner enough, the raven haired man slid slightly back from Kakashi so that he could drop him back onto the mattress, but kept his unbound leg over his shoulder. Without bothering to prepare him more than the little he'd done with his tongue, Sebastian lined himself up with Kakashi's entrance and pushed himself inside. The tight, velvety heat made him release a throaty moan, but the other man had a completely different reaction.

The pain was sudden and intense, much more than what he had been expecting, and the ninja cried out, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. All the other times he's had sex with a man he had been the giver, not the one who was getting impaled. He always made sure that his bed partner was properly prepared for what was to come, especially when they were a virgin, just as he was. Kakashi was given no time to recover from the pain as Sebastian started at a brutal pace, not bothering to try and find the spot inside the ninja that would make him see stars. He was unable to do anything but scream as the pace increased, getting more and more scratches on multiple places on his body, in some the scratches were replaced with painfully hard bites that he knew were drawing blood. None the less, his arousal didn't diminish – if anything it flared at the torture his body was being subjected to.

Kakashi desperately wanted to reach down between the two of them and touch himself to relieve some of the pain he was feeling, but the bindings on his wrists were strong. He could hear the pleasured sounds coming from the man above him, and he wanted to see the ecstasy he just knew would be on Sebastian's face. A hand pushed his leg down to his chest, bending him in a painful way, but it meant that Sebastian was leaning closer to him, allowing the tip of his arousal to brush against his partner's stomach.

"P…please…" he said, his voice coming out in a broken moan.

"Please what?" Sebastian growled, scratching at his neck with his thumb above the leather that was still there.

"Please…Master…please…touch me…please…touch…" Kakashi moaned.

"Should I? Should I allow someone who is below me, someone like _you_, to receive pleasure from me?" Sebastian's voice was now a sadistic growl as he reached up a hand to grab the belt and pull it tight.

Kakashi gagged again, but he didn't care. He wanted to feel good. He didn't care what the cost was. "P-p…please…plea…please…Mas…Master…Ma-Master," he begged.

"Well," Sebastian's breath ghosted over the ninja's cheek. "Since you asked so nicely…"

A hand wormed its way between the two thrusting bodies, gently touching Kakashi's painfully hard member for a few moments before gripping it and pulling it harshly. A scream tore from Kakashi's throat, because in the same moment Sebastian's member had grazed the ninja's prostate. He was going mad with so many different stimuli – the now repeated hits against his prostate, the continuing scratches and bites all over his body, and the tugging of his aching member sent him over the edge.

With a scream of Sebastian's name, he released onto his stomach and his partner's hand. The dark haired man followed him to completion when the muscles around him tightened, forcing him to let go with an animalistic growl. He leaned his leaned down, resting his forehead on Kakashi's scratched, bloodied chest, listening to the ninja's franticly beating heart and hurried rise and fall of his chest. He himself was still rather composed, controlling his breathing quite successfully. With a groan he pulled out of the white haired man and straightened up, looking down at him. He reached up and pulled the blindfold away from Kakashi's face, enjoying the dazed, unfocused look he saw in those mismatched eyes that had drawn him to the man.

"That…was amazing," Kakashi breathed, looking up at him as Sebastian reached over his head to untie his hands. Sebastian smirked as he pulled the fabric away from the ninja's wrists and moved to untie his leg.

"You say that as of you believe that this is over," he said smugly.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at Sebastian's face, seeing that his once deep crimson eyes were now glowing with angular irises. They reminded him of Naruto's eyes when the Nine Tail's was breaking through the seal. It scared him. But at the same time it made him eager for more.

Night had come and they had both climaxed multiple times. They had only stopped because Kakashi had fallen into an unconscious state as they were at it again. He had felt the ninja slump against his shoulder when he was sitting in his lap, riding Sebastian like there was no tomorrow. Feeling thoroughly sated himself, the demon carefully lay Kakashi down on the soiled sheets, thought for a moment then picked him up again. He pulled away the filthy top sheet and carefully placed the white haired man on the clean sheet below. Most of the scratches that crisscrossed his body had scabbed over, so there was little chance that the sheet would get too dirty. He tossed the sheet in his hand into a corner and grabbed a new one from the top shelf of the closet.

Smiling softly to himself, Sebastian unfolded the sheet and gently threw it over the sleeping man on the bed. Still smiling he crawled into the bed next to him, wrapping an arm around his partner. He hadn't felt as relaxed as he currently did in a very long time. Although he didn't need to sleep, he closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed, allowing himself to get comfortable so he could stay as he was for a while without getting uncomfortable.

He had just begun to settle when he heard something. Something so faint he wasn't sure if he actually heard it. But a few seconds later he heard it again. Slowly he raised his head off the pillow and focused on his hearing.

'_Sebastian! Sebastian where are you?'_

His eyes widened.

His Master was calling.


	5. Chapter 5

Something about Sebastian was just completely unsettling, and no matter how much the rest of the village might trust the dark haired man, Naruto was having none of that. He right out refused to trust the man, even though he had been cleared from having any affiliation with the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. Naruto just didn't like him, and neither did the Kyuubi. Even though he had willingly surrendered when confronted by the Nine Tail Fox, something had felt off. The orange demon confirmed his suspicions when it voiced his opinion on Sebastian. He was different. And that made him dangerous.

Thoughts of the strange man were what had the young shinobi aimlessly patrolling the village well after midnight. He had tried focusing his attention somewhere else, such as the stone he was currently kicking as he walked, but it was fruitless. Nothing seemed to be able to distract him from his unwavering dislike for the man who had suddenly turned up only a few miles away from the village.

Sighing half-heartedly he kicked the stone again, sending it tumbling across the ground before coming to a stop several feet away. It was in front of him again after he had taken a few steps and, continuing the pattern he had been following for the past hour, kicked it away again. This aimless wandering was not getting him anywhere, yet he could find no reason to stop. After all, if he considered the subject fir long enough, then he was bound to come up with some kind of solution to this problem.

He had been kicking the stone around for another thirty minutes when he heard light footsteps walking across the roof above him. Knowing that there wasn't a patrol in this area, Naruto's eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion. Turning on the ball of his foot, he hurried after the footsteps, pulling a kunai out of his weapon pouch as he went.

Wanting to stay out of sight, the teen followed the footsteps from the ground. This made it more difficult for himself, as sometimes the person he was following would turn sharply and start off in a different direction, causing Naruto to sprint around to a street that would connect him with the new path the person was following. After a while the sharp, abrupt turns became more frequent, and Naruto began to suspect that whoever he was following was aware of the fact that they were being followed. It wasn't long after this thought had occurred to him that the person suddenly stopped and jumped off the roof to land in the street a few yards away from where the teen was standing.

"Good evening, demon vessel," Sebastian said coolly, staring at the boy through his raven bangs. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Naruto glared at him. "Why are you wandering around the village at night?"

"Couldn't I ask the same thing about you?" Sebastian replied with a smirk. When Naruto bared his teeth at him he closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "I am simply taking a look at your wonderful village at night. Is that a problem?"

_I can smell Hatake on him_, the Kyuubi murmured in the back of Naruto's mind. His eyes widened at the statement. What did that mean?

"What did you do to Kakashi-Sensei?" the teen growled.

"What makes you think I did anything to him?" the other man replied, his smirk falling from his face to be replaced with a cold stare.

A growl escaped Naruto's throat. "I know you did something to him! Tell me what you did!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed to a glare. "Regardless of what I may or may not have done to him, I doubt he will be going anywhere soon."

"You bastard!" Naruto roared, allowing the Kyuubi's chakra to bleed into his own, forming a rasengan and charging at the dark haired man in front of him.

Sebastian was fully prepared for what was coming when he saw the teen form that strange ball he used as an attack in his hand. He slid one foot back slightly, resting his full weight on his toes. As the boy thrust his hand out towards him, the black haired demon twisted his upper body, feeling a knuckle scrape against his cheek as his body fell backwards, the foot he had placed earlier keeping his balance.

A shocked expression crossed the blonde's face as he completely overshot his target, having too much momentum to stop himself. A nasty grin forming on his face, Sebastian fell back until he could brace himself with his hands and flipped, kicking Naruto in the back with both his feet. An audible gasp left the boy as the air in his lungs was forcefully knocked out of him and moments later he was through a wall across the road. Sebastian completed his flip, landing delicately on his feet. He glanced over at the hole in the wall as he brushed down his gloves, removing as much dirt from the white fabric as he could. When he didn't see any movement he moved away again, continuing towards the edge of the village.

The other side of the bed was cold and empty when Kakashi blindly reached out, trying to find his bed partner so that he could move closer to get warm. Frowning, he blearily opened his eyes, which only confirmed the fact that he was in bed alone. Groaning he rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling sleepily. As much as he would like to go back to bed, his mind had begun to wake up, and there was little chance of sleep again for a while. His mind was focusing on the fact that Sebastian wasn't in bed with him. In fact, if his keen sense of smell accounted for anything, he wasn't even in his apartment.

Frowning, he rolled over again, lying on the edge of the bed so that he could swing his feet onto the floor and sit up. He hissed in pain as he put weight on his backside. Not that that was the most painful part of him at the moment – everywhere hurt, that was just the most obvious. He had to rock himself forward several times before he could stand, and when he finally did, he had to stand bent over so that there was less pain on his back.

Not bothering to turn on the light, he blindly searched around in his apartment for something to wear. Finding only his pants, headband and mask, he painfully pulled the pants on, the scabs that littered his body cracking as his torso flexed whenever he moved. If he ever did anything like that again he would have to make sure that his partner, whoever it was, made sure not to scratch quite as deeply as Sebastian had. Still limping around he flicked on the light and squinted at the sudden brightness. We allowed his eyes to adjust for several seconds before continuing his search for clothes.

He had just found the weapons pouch that Sebastian had taken from him earlier when he felt a sudden rise in chakra somewhere east in the village. His eyes widened and he ran over to his window. That was Naruto's chakra. And the horrifying thing was, his chakra had vanished almost just as quickly as it had risen. Kakashi dashed around his bedroom, quickly finding his shoes and shirt, attached his pouch to his thigh and dashed out of his open window towards where he could now see a dust cloud rising.

As he approached the place where he had felt Naruto's chakra signature, a distinct scent caught in his nose. His head snapped in the direction that it was coming from and he saw Sebastian's tail coat disappearing around a corner. Kakashi stopped on the roof he was standing on, considering the situation. Go see what had happened with Naruto, or find out where Sebastian was going. He chose the latter.

It didn't take him long to catch up to the dark haired man. Even so, he stayed back for a while, watching where Sebastian was headed. His visible eye widened when he saw Sebastian approaching the gate. The two shinobi that were stationed there approached him, their voices too far away for Kakashi to hear, but there had not said much before Sebastian was behind them in the blink of an eye. He struck both men in the back of the head and they collapsed at his feet. As he saw the dark haired man turned and walk towards the now unguarded gate. Kakashi frowned and leapt down, landing a few feet in front of him.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"I would think that would be obvious," Sebastian replied coldly. "I am leaving. My time here is no longer necessary."

"Thin why did you attack those men?" he said, indicating the two unconscious ninja behind the other man. "And Naruto? Why did you attack him?"

"He attacked me first. I only defended myself. And as for those two…well, I needed to leave and they seemed to feel the need to ask me why I was leaving."

"It would have been easier to wait until tomorrow morning and have someone escort you out."

"But my master has summoned me. And that means that I must leave immediately so that I can sooner find a way to get home to him. There was not enough time to wait until tomorrow," Sebastian said, slowly walking forward until he was standing right in front of the ninja.

"Still I…" Kakashi couldn't seem to find the words as those intoxicating eyes stared into his own, making him freeze. He was unable to move even when Sebastian moved closer still, leaning into him and wrapping his arms around the stunned ninja.

"It does not matter. You knew that I would be leaving eventually, so is there really a problem?" he said softly, his breath ghosting against Kakashi's ear.

"But…" What was happening? Was he going to be broken again?

"Hush. I know what I am doing to you. I know that I am only doing a terrible thing to you once again, but trust me. I did feel…something…deeper than what you may think I felt,"' Sebastian's voice grew softer and at the same time his arms tightened their hold on the ninja. "Please believe me when I say… I have a strong desire, a need to leave this place. But I also desire to stay…to feel you again. Believe that, if nothing else, believe that much of me."

"I…please no…" Kakashi whimpered, lifting his arms to dig his fingers into Sebastian's jacket. "I don't want to be alone anymore…please don't leave."

Sebastian turned his head and gently pressed his lips against Kakashi's cheek. "I'm sorry, but I must leave. And also…I am sorry for how much more I have to hurt you."

"What-," Kakashi began, but his voice escaped him when he felt a burning pain in his side as Sebastian drew away from him. Blinking, he saw blood on one of the other man's hands, and looked down. A dark patch was slowly spreading on his side, the source of which was a deep gash in his side that reached from the back to the front. He stared at the wound for a few moments before he realized that a chunk of muscle had been torn out of his side.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said, but his voice seemed distant and fuzzy.

"Wha…what do…you…" Kakashi tried to say, but he was overcome by a wave of dizziness that made him sway for a moment before collapsing backwards. His gaze was met with stars and he heard dull footsteps approaching him. A few seconds later Sebastian appeared above him, kneeled and ran a clean finger gently over the ninja's cheek as tears ran from the corners of his eyes.

"I will understand if you hate me for this, but please understand, I am doing it to protect you. If anyone was to assume that you had aided me in anything against you home, against that boy I fought, then you would have nowhere left to go. I hope that you can understand why I have done this," Sebastian leaned forward and gently kissed Kakashi's lips through his mask. "I do hope that I will see you again."

And with that, Sebastian was gone.

A cold wind passed over Kakashi where he lay, ruffling his hair and making goosebumps rise on his exposed skin. Why was it that the ones who betrayed him always seemed to be men with black hair and red eyes? He didn't know how long he lay there before someone found him, but by then his vision had gone hazy and his hearing was doing nothing for him. all he remembered was a blur of pink before he was unconscious.

It was the next afternoon when the white haired ninja woke up, lying in a hospital bed. His first thought was how he was going to get out of staying there, but then he remembered why he was in hospital, and all thoughts of possible escape methods evaporated as the memories washed down onto him. He should have tried harder to stop Sebastian, to ask him why he was leaving, but then again, there was probably nothing he could have done anyway.

"Glad to see that you're awake," said a voice from the other side of the room. He turned his head and saw none other than the Hokage standing in a corner. Her arms were folded over her chest in what looked to be an aggressive stance, but here expression was soft, and almost pitying.

"Hi," Kakashi muttered, not meeting her gaze.

"I have a fairly good idea of exactly what went on between you and that man last night Kakashi. There's no point in you denying it."

Kakashi didn't say anything, but he did roll his head away so that he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Don't you try to avoid this Kakashi. I'm the only one who knows, so please at least talk to me. Tell me something."

"I…he…" Kakashi's voice was broken and gravely. "He said that he could make the pain go away. He said that he could make it better."

As tears once again began to form in Kakashi's eyes, he felt a hand run softly through his hair. He hadn't heard Tsunade approach him, but he welcomed the small comfort she gave him. She muttered quiet words of comfort as his tears fell. He didn't know how she knew, but the woman did know that he had been broken like this by someone he cared for in the past, though she didn't know who it was. She didn't ask any questions, she didn't want to know why he had done what he had, but she stayed at his side until he was asleep again, knowing that if she left, there was the possibility that he would harm himself. He had done it before, the last time he had been left alone after betrayal.

When she left, she could hear him muttering and moving around slightly under the sheet. In the morning she should allow his teammates to visit, making sure that one of them stayed with him at all times. Just before she closed the door, she heard two names fall from the ninja's lips. The second one was that of the man who had just left, but the first made her eyes widen. A small sigh escaped her lips and she looked at the floor before gently closing the door behind her.

END

**And that's a wrap. How many people can guess who Kakashi's former lover was? I think I made it pretty obvious in this chapter. I hope you liked it! :)**

**I'm thinking of making this pairing into a series, so that would mean that I continue the story from some point after the events of this chapter. If you think that's a good idea say so and I'll do it. If you don't I might do it anyway!**

**Thanks for any and all reviewers, followers and people who put this story in their favorites list. That is what made this story continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

First off, thanks for everyone who followed **Black** **Demon White Fox**. I don't know why I had that random idea for a pairing, but I'm glad that you readers enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

Second, I am going to continue this as a series because some people responded saying that they wanted me to!

The title of this story is **Demon, Fox & Blood Red Reaper**

(I think the title gives away something about the plot :3)

So please, look it up and read the first chapter! And as always I would appreciate reviews so that I know people like the story!

Thanks again and keep reading!


End file.
